Johnny D. Jackson
Johnny D. Jackson is a heroic prophet who has saved the world on many occasions. He has achieved amazing levels of strength and has performed many hacking wonders. He can hack while fighting, with this ability he can program bombs out of nothing. He has defeated Emperor Aladdin (twice), Sultan Hakim and Lance. In his second fight with Emperor Aladdin, our hero achieved the form of Super Sunling. He achieved Super Sunling 2 in his fight with Sultan Hakim. Homo Futurensis was achieved in his fight with Lance. Finally, after rigorous training, Johnny reached his final form: Super Sunling 3. Once again, he battled Aladdin and reached Ultimate Sunling 3 before he destroyed the universe and himself with it. But he saved The Sun. He saved every Sunling. Origin Johnny D. Jackson was created by his father, the God Johnny as a last resort in order to restore balance to the Earth before he got killed. Johnny was destined to keep the universe in balance. He is the only one who can communicate with his father. When he was born, a powerful beam came out of his penis which destroyed all humans on Earth. At the age of 3, he started training in order to bring back humanity. He trained 6000 XP (6000x6000 years) to bring back humanity. Then he came to Earth and brought us back. Powers Johnny D. Jackson has many attacks, moves, forms, gear, and weapons. This is a list of them: *Touch his genitals, literally what it says. Use to distract or severely damage the opponent. *Reflex. When attacked, Johnny sometimes uses this move to blow his enemy away. He accidentally caused the KG extinction with this. *Kamehameha. Pretty much the same thing as in DBZ but white. *Trip attack. Takes his enemy down with him by tripping them. *Sunling Leap. He launches forward and lands a powerful shot in one of the vital areas. *Strength Steal. He steals all strength of the other person and weakens them to the point they become a living plant. *Virus Attack. Sneezes at living organisms or plants computer viruses on robots. *Head Jump. Jumps on a person's head could break their neck if the power gap is big enough. *Neutral face. Used to distract the opponent. *Spermbending. Since all organisms are made of God Yves' sperm, he can use sperm to melt them and revert them into bacteria. *His pen. He took the saying "The pen is more powerful than the sword" a little too literally. *Johnnyjitsu. A form of martial arts based on unpredictable moves and reflexes. *Physics. Yves uses physics to predict his enemy's moves. *His Black Jacket. He uses this jacket to protect himself against Cryptokanes. *His Green Jacket. He uses this jacket to protect himself against radiation. *His Blue Jacket. He uses this jacket to protect himself against extreme temperatures. *Bomb Attack. A huge blast appears around him. *Super Sunling. His hair becomes white, his eyes, his nails, gets a white latex suit and becomes 100 times faster, stronger and smarter. *Super Sunling 2. He gets a 10000 power up and his hair stands up like a Super Saiyan. *Super Sunling 3. His hair gets longer and comes to his hips. He gets a 1 000 000 power-up. *Ultimate Sunling. His hair grows shorter but flows in every direction. He gets a 100 000 000 power-up. *Ultimate Sunling 2. His hair grows a bit longer and still flows in every direction. He gets a 10 000 000 000 power-up. *Ultimate Sunling 3. His white hair grows much longer and flows in literally every single direction. He gets a 1 000 000 000 000 power-up. *Homo Futurensis. Appears like a robot and his intelligence increases to an IQ of 201. He can see the future. *His only weakness: grab him by the throat. Personality and Appearance Johnny has curly, black hair. He has small thick feet. Johnny is not a very talkative person. He is constantly calculating everything and he's a bit of an introvert. He doesn't really have any social skills. But when he's needed, he will do what he has to do. He has an IQ of over 200. Quotes "I... AM... JOHNNY... D... JACKSOOOOON!!!" "Have you ever heard of these words, little boy? Plus Ultra." "No..." "PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAA!" "This world is mine, Aladdin!" "I will never lose!" "You're pathetic." "Hello Aladdin, it seems you are ready for our fight." Story After Johnny brought humanity back, the Cryptokanes, one of the six races of men, betrayed him. Johnny swore to kill every single one of them. And just like before when the Cryptokanes waged war against the God Johnny, Johnny D. Jackson waged war against the Cryptokanes. He got three power-ups in order to defeat them but his quest was halted by problems on his home, The Sun. Emperor Balthazar was murdered by King Saimoon and Johnny had to take care of this, he brought Emperor Balthazar back to life and everything was fixed. Then he destroyed a few Cryptokanian cities and almost captured the Cryptokanian Emperor's son: Mounssif. But the Devil kidnapped him. The same Devil that was hired by the Cryptokanes to kill God Johnny. Johnny managed to make a deal with the Devil and work things out but Mounssif escaped. Soon after this, the capital of The Johnnyian Church was attacked by Emperor Aladdin, the leader of the Cryptokanes. Johnny managed to defeat him but accidentally made him stronger. He then was gifted Super Sunling and the two had an amazing fight while fighting in the core of the Earth. Johnny took Aladdin's strength away from him. The world was saved, or was it? A few months after this fight, a tournament began and 2 people of every nation took part in it. Johnny and a Cryptokane managed to reach the finals. But it was revealed that that Cryptokane was Sultan Hakim, Emperor Aladdin's brother who could go Super Cryptokane. Johnny was granted Super Sunling 2 by the God Johnny and he defeated Hakim but spared him. A few weeks later a Sunling army soldier named Lance was corrupted by a new devil and after a week of training, they fused. He captured Johnny, but Johnny was saved by his Pope: Johnny II. They tried to defeat Lance but he was too strong. As a last resort, Johnny II blew himself up. But Lance survived. Johnny teleported to The Sun to get some healing. Before he even reached the doctor's, Lance teleported to The Sun and started killing people. Johnny fought Lance at a fraction of his power, but somehow he survived. He transformed into Homo Futurensis, a future human and defeated Lance. Lance wasn't his last opponent. A man named Red Raven, revealed to be the only member of a secret 7th race tried to kill Johnny. Red Raven believed in anarchism and wanted to kill Johnny because of it. It was also revealed that it wasn't the first time Red Raven tried to kill Johnny, Red Raven tried to kill him when he was a baby. Red Raven absolutely traumatized Johnny with his unimaginable strength. As a last resort, Johnny blew up the planet they were fighting on. Because of Red Raven's actions of anarchism. A power vacuum was created. This vacuum was filled by Billie Jean. A Cryptokane with lust for revenge. After Billie Jean completely conquered the Cryptokanian lands, she looked at The Johnnyian Church. She made the same grave mistake as Aladdin by trying to attack Gibraltar. After Johnny recovered from his traumas, he defeated Billie Jean and showed everyone that he wasn't one to be messed with. Time had passed since Billie Jean and Johnny heard that Red Raven had returned with the group of people that tried to kill him as a baby. They battled for a while and eventually, Johnny overcame his fear of Red Raven and defeated him. After this event, the Cryptokanes got erased. But there was one Cryptokane left: Sultan Hakim. He made a deal with The Devil to bring them back and defeat Johnny. Our hero turned Super Sunling 3 and a 10-page long fight followed and ultimately, Johnny won. He erased the entire race again with a sperm-tsunami. Aladdin and all of his enemies returned in The Fifth Cryptokanian War after he became a God. All of the races betrayed the Sunlings and Johnny and Aladdin battled for 5 years. Emperor Balthazar died and his brother, Denny became Emperor. Denny killed all other leaders at The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar. Johnny saved him from death and brought him to The Sun when it seemed all hope was lost. Then, Johnny and Aladdin battled one more time as their now dead allies appeared alongside them. Johnny fired a final Kamehameha, made a shield around The Sun and destroyed the universe. The full story in detail is written in The Johnnyian Chronicles. -Pope Johnny II Category:Prophets Category:Sunlings